The Division of AIDS (DAIDS), National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH) conducts and supports epidemiological and clinical research on HIV/AIDS. Many of the large clinical and epidemiological studies funded by DAIDS collect biologic specimens from subjects for ongoing and future studies. The collection and storage of these specimens from HIV-positive and HIV-negative subjects from many different research studies in a single repository is a valuable resource with which researchers can rapidly validate scientific hypotheses and algorithms for clinical decision-making. Well collected and maintained specimen collections coupled with epidemiologic data have facilitated research on the pathogenesis of HIV disease, development of novel drug approaches, prevention studies of potential microbicides and vaccines, and approaches for purging HIV reservoirs including HIV Cure.